Writing Sweet Nothings
by Gosangoku
Summary: Follow Alfred's and Arthur's messages as their relationship develops over time. AU. — US/UK.


**Hey, you're the new kid, right? The name's Alfred F. Jones - Remember it! Who're you?**

**-Alfred.**

_Mr. Jones,_

_You should not be passing notes in class. It is very irresponsible. However, it would be rude of me to dismiss it, and a gentleman is anything but impolite. I am Arthur Kirkland. Although I daresay it is quite disheartening to meet over the exchanging of notes, is it not? Nonetheless, it is nice to meet you, I suppose._

_-Arthur Kirkland._

**Arthur,**

**You write real formal-like, y'know? Whatever, it's cool! XD You don't need to call me "Mr. Jones" ya know. Just call me Alfred or something, it's cool, dude. Nice to meet you too though. :) Sorry we're meeting over notes. You the hopeless romantic type, huh? Like bumping into each other in rain and sharing an umbrella home or something? :P**

**-Alfred.**

_Mr. Jones,_

_I do not believe we are well-acquainted enough to utilise each other's first names. Also, I assure you I am not a hopeless romantic! I just appreciate the more refined way to meet, and anyway, romantic novels are interesting. It doesn't mean I'm a hopeless romantic, alright? Nor am I even remotely interested in men such as yourself._

_-Arthur Kirkland._

**Artie,**

**Sure we're acquainted! You know my name, I know yours. We're friends now, man! :D Get used to it. :P**

**You aren't interested in men like me? So, you ****are**** interested in men, just not me? ;) Well, whilst your taste in men is kinda crappy (since I'm the most awesome guy EVER), I appreciate your sexuality. ;P**

**-Alfred.**

_Mr. Jones,_

_People do not become friends simply by exchanging a few hasty notes! We aren't even acquaintances, let alone friends. Don't delude yourself._

_I never said I was interested in men, you idiot! I simply expressed my distaste for people such as YOU. Now, kindly fuck off and leave me alone._

_-Arthur Kirkland._

**Art,**

**But we are fwiends~! 3**

**Suuuure, Art. EVERYONE likes ME. I'm awesome. Besides, you didn't say you DON'T like people of the male persuasion. *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**-Alfred.**

_Mr. Jones,_

_No, we are not._

_You are not "awesome," Jones. You are annoying. Very, very annoying, and I am growing to develop a strong dislike for you. The only redeeming quality I see is your use of satisfactory grammar. Other than that, you're a wanker, and I do not wish to be acquainted with you._

_-Arthur Kirkland._

**Stuffy old geezer,**

**Don't be so touchyyy. I'm beginning to think you really ARE gay since you're so easily offended and shit. But not to fear! The **_**HERO**_** accepts everyone! :D**

**-The Awesome HERO.**

_Git,_

_I hate you._

_-Arthur Kirkland._

**Gay boy,**

**You suck dick. Literally. :P**

**-HAMBURGERS.**

_Twat,_

_I have never engaged in such a revolting activity! Furthermore, signing a note with the penname 'hamburgers' is exceedingly idiotic, and has led me to believe you have little to no IQ. Kindly fuck off and off yourself._

_-Arthur Kirkland._

**Blowtop,**

**Suuure you ain't. Prove it. :P**

**-HAMBURGERS!!!**

O-o-O-o-O

**Arthur,**

**Sorry I landed you in detention. :( On the bright side, I'm here! :D**

**-Alfred.**

_Wanker,_

_I don't like you. I really don't like you. I've never had a detention before. You've ruined my perfect record. I hate you._

_-Kirkland._

**Arthur,**

**Pwease forgive me? :'( I'm sorryyy! I didn't mean to ruin your good-boy act. :(**

**-Alfred.**

_Prick,_

_No. And it's not an act._

_-Kirkland._

**Arthur,**

**Pleasepleasepleaaaaseeee?!**

**Not an act? Of course it's an act! No one's really "good." :P**

**-Alfred.**

_Jackass,_

_No._

_I am._

_Now stop sending me notes. You'll make this situation worse._

_-Kirkland._

**Artie,**

**Only when you forgive me. :(**

**-Alfred.**

_Idiot,_

_Fine. Now stop it._

_-Kirkland._

**Asa-chan,**

**But I don't wanna stop it. I like you. :)**

**-Aru-kun.**

_Baka,_

_Well, I assure you that I do not like you._

_Don't abuse the Japanese language. Also, don't add that suffix to my name!_

_-Kirkland._

**Asa-hime,**

**Yes, you do. :)**

**Okay~!**

**-Aru-ouji.**

_FUCK OFF._

**Asa-neechan,**

**Not nice. You didn't even address or sign it. :(**

**-Aru-sama.**

_Motherfucking wanker,_

_Why must you bother ME?_

_-Kirkland._

**Arthur Kirkland,**

**I like you. Be my friend?**

**-Alfred F. Jones.**

_...Alfred,_

_Whatever. You still owe me for landing me in detention._

_-Arthur._

O-o-O-o-O

**Igirisu,**

**Don't you love your new pet name?**

**-Amerika.**

_Amerika,_

_I'm slightly irritated with Japan for teaching you Japanese._

_-Igirisu._

**Igirisu,**

**Aww, but it's cool! I like his language! Besides, I like calling you Igirisu. :) Bit long though. :( How about I shorten it to Iggy? :D**

**-Amerika.**

_Amerika,_

_You lazy sod. No._

_-Igirisu._

**Iggy,**

**Too bad, it's happening. Do you like your hamburger? :D**

**-Amerika.**

_'Merika,_

_You're terrible, you git._

_No, it's disgusting. Why did you bring me to McDonald's? And why are we exchanging notes when we're right across the bloody table FACING EACH OTHER? :(_

_-Igirisu._

**Iggy-chan,**

**But you love me anyways. :P**

**Then why're you eating it? Haha~ I know you like it really, Art. :)**

**We're exchanging notes because you moaned about the sound. *rolls eyes***

**-Amerika.**

**  
PS: I love your nickname for me. ;)**

_'Merika,_

_No, I assure you I don't._

_I'm eating it because I'm hungry and I've nothing else!_

_I DID NOT MOAN!_

_-Igirisu._

_PS: Don't read too much into it, jerk._

**Iggy-chan,**

**You so do.**

**Liar! XD**

**No, true. You whined. I wonder what you'd sound like moaning? ;)**

**-'Merika.**

**PS: I knew you looooved me!**

_'Merika,_

_Fuck you._

_I don't lie._

_DON'T BE SO VULGAR!_

_-Igirisu._

**Iggy-chan,**

**Yes, please. :)**

**Everyone lies... apart from the HERO!!!**

**:P Sorryyy. Do you like to RP? ;)**

**-'Merika.**

_'Merikkun,_

_Okay~ 3_

_-Iggy-chan._

**Arthur,**

**What?**

**-Alfred.**

_Al,_

_It was a joke, idiot. Gordon Bennett. Besides, I thought you accepted homosexuals?_

_-Art._

**Arthur,**

**Yeah, I do. I just don't know any personally.**

**-Alfred.**

_Alfred,_

_You look disgusted._

_-Arthur._

**Arthur,**

**I'm not. Just surprised by your actions. You aren't really gay, are you?**

**-Alfred.**

_Alfred,_

_What if I said I was? _(Shakey handwriting.)

_-Arthur._

**Arthur,**

**I don't know, but are you?**

**-Alfred.**

_Alfred,_

_Even if I'm not, I'm slightly disappointed by your attitude towards homosexuality if that's the case. I've plenty of homosexual, bisexual and pansexual friends. If you dislike that, then I don't think we should commence this friendship (which you initiated)._

_-Arthur._

O-o-O-o-O

**Arthur Kirkland,**

**I hope you get this letter. Listen, I'm really sorry about last week. I know I sounded like an ass, but I guess I'm just not used to being friends with gays and stuff. But if you are, that's cool. Just know I ain't gay or anything and stuff. So, yeah. But I still wanna be friends, okay? And sorry I ain't seen you in school this week too. I was avoiding you because I was kind of nervous. I kind of stalked Kiku around. I saw you waiting at the bleachers. I'm sorry.**

**Please write back.**

**-Alfred F. Jones.**

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_This letter is a waste of a stamp. I appreciate that you are unaccustomed to homosexuality, but I do not appreciate your seemingly prejudiced views. However, yes, I also enjoy your company. _(Ink blotch. Hesitation.) _I'd also like to resume being your friend. Also, do not worry about the avoidance. It's natural. And it's not like I cared or anything anyway._

_-Arthur Kirkland._

**Arthur Kirkland,**

**I'm relieved. I thought you hated me, Arthur!**

**Listen, man. I'm sorry in regards to my views and stuff. I grew up in a society that don't really accept gays. I dunno really. I don't hate them or nothing, I'm just kind of... I dunno. But seriously, sorry Arthur.**

**-Alfred F. Jones.**

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_You response took a while. What happened? Is everything alright? You weren't in school this week either._

_You're just afraid? It's alright if you are, you know. Most are frightened of that they do not understand. I don't hate you at all, Alfred._

_-Arthur Kirkland._

**Arthur Kirkland,**

**Sorry, I've had the flu. Been stuck in bed all week. Sick as hell. You weren't alone, were you? Shit, I'm sorry, Art. I keep screwing up. I ain't much of a friend, am I?**

**Thanks for understanding, man. You're awesome.**

**-Alfred F. Jones.**

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_You've been ill? You should have called! I wrote my number on paper for you, did I not? Are you feeling better? Have you been consuming enough liquids? Have you taken medicine? Seen a doctor?_

_I was not alone, do not worry. You are far from a bad friend, Alfred. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, git._

_I'm awesome? That's a new one, oh Awesome Hero._

_-Arthur Kirkland._

**Arthur Kirkland,**

**Aww, Iggy's so sweet. You care. :) I'm not dying or nothing, Iggy. Just had the flu. And yeah, I had lots of water and took meds. Sorry I didn't call, I thought you'd be mad.**

**Who did you hang out with then? And yeah, you're right... Heroes don't feel sorry for themselves!**

**Yeah, well, I'm more awesome. You can be like a sidekick. You're the Robin to my Batman, dude. The Kyle to my Stan. The jelly to my peanutbutter.**

**-Alfred F. Jones.**

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_Of course I care, you idiot. Take care of yourself, or else._

_I wouldn't be mad if you called. Don't be silly._

_Francis and Gilbert dragged me around Monday and Tuesday, although Antonio scampered off with Lovino when that happened. For Wednesday, Hungary abducted me and showed me some... interesting... artwork... and for Thursday and Friday, I escaped to the library. It's okay, I like being alone. _(Lying.)

_Great, I'm a sidekick. Also, if I didn't watch South Park, I wouldn't know who Stan and Kyle were. Lastly, it's jam. Not jelly._

_-Arthur Kirkland._

O-o-O-o-O

**Arthur,**

**Sorry I didn't reply to your last letter, but since we're in school today I figured we'd exchange notes again. You okay? You look paler than usual.**

**-Alfred.**

_Alfred,_

_Yes, I'm fine. Concentrate on the lesson. You missed a lot last week._

_-Arthur._

**Arthur,**

**But you don't look so good.**

**-Alfred.**

_Alfred,_

_I'm fine. Concentrate._

_-Arthur._

O-o-O-o-O

**To: lonesomepirate hotmail. co .uk**

**From: hero_1 yahoo. com**

**Subject: ARE YOU OKAY?**

**You lied, Iggy. You weren't okay. You fucking COLLAPSED back there! I had to carry you to the infirmary! What happened?!**

_To: hero_1 yahoo . com_

_From: lonesomepirate hotmail. co. uk_

_Subject: RE: ARE YOU OKAY?_

_Just a bit tired, I'm absolutely fine now._

_You CARRIED me?! Why?!_

**To: lonesomepirate hotmail. co. uk**

**From: hero_1 yahoo. com**

**Subject: ARE YOU OKAY?**

**Tired? Are you serious?**

**Because you FAINTED maybe?!**

**Can you get on MSN? It's so much easier to virtually lecture you.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Why am I going along with this if only to receive a virtual lecture?_

**Number One HERO says: Because I'm awesome. Now seriously, why'd you pass out?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I told you, I was tired._

**Number One HERO says: Bullshit. Arthur, what happened?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Honestly, that was all. I was really busy last week._

**Number One HERO says: Busy with what? You didn't say anything in the letters or when I called on Sunday.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I was just swamped with work and some personal issues. It's fine now._

**Number One HERO says: I'm getting fucked off now, Arthur. Specifics, now.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: _(Long pause.) _My mum's hospital bills have increased. I've had to get another job outside of school._

**Number One HERO says: Hospital bills? You never told me your mom was in hospital! And what do you mean ANOTHER job?! Arthur, what's going on? What about your dad?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Personal issues are hardly a topic one brings up in civilised conversation._

**Number One HERO says: My dad's a prejudiced homophobic and my mom used to let him walk all over her. He hit her. She was hospitalised a lot because of concussions and cuts and stuff. Dad went to jail when I was ten. Now, will you tell me about what's going on with YOU?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I'm sorry, Alfred._

**Number One HERO says: Don't apologize, I'm over it. Just tell me.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: *Apologised. It's an 's'. Sorry. My mum's been in a coma since I was very young. Post-traumatic dress disorder led her to do extreme things. My father left us when I was still very small. My mum's close friend used to pay her bills but they moved away when I was fifteen, and we have no other family so I had to start paying the bills, otherwise they'd unplug the life support machine._

**Number One HERO says: You should've told me. I can help you!**

_Lonesome Pirate says: No, thank you. I don't need pity._

**Number One HERO says: You're my friend, Arthur. This ain't about pity. It's about FRIENDSHIP.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Can I call you? I'm getting a headache and my limbs ache typing this._

**Number One HERO says: Just get some sleep, Art. I'll see you.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Goodnight, Alfred._

O-o-O-o-O

**Art,**

**I can't believe you came into school today! You still look ill. Go infirmary?**

**-Al.**

_Al,_

_I'm feeling better. Besides, I have work after school today._

_-Art._

**Art,**

**Skip work, you're sick. Come to my place, I'll look after you.**

**-Al.**

_Al,_

_I can't skip work. I need the money. Thank you for the offer though._

_-Art._

**Art,**

**I'll lend you some money, Art. I have loads, seriously. And you're my friend, man. It ain't about pity, okay? Please come to my place, I'm really worried.**

**-Al.**

_Al,_

_I don't know about the money. I don't want to take it. But fine, I'll come over after work._

_-Art._

**Art,**

**Then I'm going with you to work.**

**-Al.**

O-o-O-o-O

_To: Alfred_

_From: Arthur  
Subject: [no subject]_

_I can't believe you actually came to my work place._

**To: Arthur  
From: Alfred**

**Subject: [no subject]**

**I can't believe you're texting at work. ;) Naughty.**

**On a more serious note, you're swaying and your face is like bright red. Stop working or I'll knock you out before you faint and carry you again. Do you want that?**

_To: Alfred  
From: Arthur  
Subject: [no subject]  
Texting is better than shouting..._

_I'm not swaying, and I'm not bright red. I'm fine. And no, you WON'T carry me again. I wasn't even conscious for the first time and yet I'm still humilated by it._

**To: Arthur  
From: Alfred  
Subject: [no subject]**

**You're so in denial, Jesus H. Christ. I'll carry you if necessary. Look, you got like 2 hours of work left. You won't make it five more minutes. I'll tell your boss you're sick. Come on, I'm worried, man.**

_To: Alfred  
From: Arthur  
Subject: [no subject]  
You are so bloody annoying._

O-o-O-o-O

**How're you feeling?**

_Why are YOU writing? You haven't lost your voice._

**I like writing to you. :)**

_You're odd, Alfred._

**And you love me for it.**

_You wish, pretty boy._

**Oh! You think I'm pretty?**

(Blushes.) _I'm not dignifying that with a response._

**You look tired. Wanna sleep?**

_I've slept for hours. Since I fell asleep in the taxi. You carried me again, didn't you?_

**I had to. I tried to wake you, but you kinda just slapped me in your sleep. See? Look at my cheek. It's red! By the way, you have smooth hands.**

_Fuck off._

**Not much of a comeback, Art. You really are sick. Think maybe you caught my flu?**

_Virtually?_

**Could happen. There was that virus on Alex Rider.**

_English film. _(Smirk.)

**Aw, shut it. You might have some cool films in England, but America's are way better.**

_I disagree._

**D'aww, someone's sleepy~ Lie down!**

_I am lying down... I'm kind of cold..._

**Aww. I'll keep you warm.**

(Notes scrunched. Spooning. Soft snores.)

O-o-O-o-O

**Kiku,**

**I need to ask you something.**

**-Alfred.**

Alfred-san,

What is the matter, Alfred-san?

-Kiku.

**Kiku,**

**I'm having weird feelings. Like when I'm with this person, right, I feel really... strange. Like really, really strange. And it's kind of disturbing and so not awesome.**

**-Alfred.**

Alfred-san,

It sounds like you like someone. Who is the person you feel "strange" about?

-Kiku.

**Kiku,**

**I'm sure you can guess. You're really smart, Kiku.**

**-Alfred.**

Alfred-san,

Is it Arthur-san?

-Kiku.

**Kiku,**

**Bang on. I knew you'd get it. I can't LIKE him like THAT though! He's a guy!!!**

**-Alfred.**

Alfred-san,

You cannot help who you fall for, Alfred-san. Just continue being is friend and see if it progresses. If you gain more confidence, make a move. That is the advice I can offer. Perhaps you could consult my doujinshi and manga for more advice?

-Kiku.

**Kiku,**

**Uh, no thanks... No offence, but in all the manga I've read the guy's really awkward with his crush or he just jumps and molests them. I don't like either.**

**-Alfred.**

Alfred-san,

Just be yourself and continue being his friend. You may be surprised.

-Kiku.

O-o-O-o-O

_Arthur Kirkland,_

_You have been accepted at Oxford University. Please find attached your syllabus for the courses you have applied for. For you, this should be a joint Journalism and Business degree. If incorrect, please contact you for applying to Oxford. We look forward to seeing you next year._

**Alfred F. Jones,**

**You have been accepted at Yale University. Please find attached your syllabus for the courses you have applied for. For you, this should be a joint Law and Business degree. If incorrect, please contact us. Thank you for applying to Yale. We look forward to seeing you next year.**

O-o-O-o-O

**"****Hey, you've reached the phone of the awesome Alfred F. Jones! I can't answer right now 'cause I'm probably doing something heroic, so leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP****!"**

_"Alfred, hi... It's Arthur here. Um... Listen, Al... I... _(Deep breath.) _I'm leaving for England after summer. This summer. We're breaking up from school this week, and it will be my last at both Hetalia High and in America. I'll be leaving for England at the end of the summer holidays. I... I was wondering if... if you'd like to... you know... er... do something... b-but we don't have to! It isn't like I care or anything, so... so... j-just call back!"_

**"Hey, Art! Sorry I missed your call earlier, I was out playing baseball. You could, I dunno, come to one of my games sometime or something. If you want. I don't care really. **(Pause.) **You're... gonna go to England? For how long? Why? B-but yeah, we'll definitely do lotsa stuff over the summer! You bet! Call me back!"**

_"Good evening, Alfred. It's Arthur again. Er, well... You did well in today's game. I almost thought Kiku was going to beat you, but you were amazi - Y-you did rather well, I mean. Thank you for walking me home, too. You didn't have to do it. Seriously, you shouldn't have. Elizaveta called me and now she seems to think we're _together_! It doesn't help that you gave me your baseball cap and held your jacket above us as we ran in the rain. Aren't you just Mr. Chivalrous? ...But... thank you for that though. No one's ever really been that nice to me without... Wh-whatever, just thanks, okay? About me going to England though... I'm going there for at least two years as I am attending university there... I... _(Clearing throat; voice hitched.) _I'll... miss... N-never mind. Call me back when you get this, we should make plans for summer seeing as we're breaking up from school tomorrow. Goodbye, Al."_

**"Hi'ya, Iggy! Did you fall asleep like right after leaving that message? I called you back five minutes after I got it and you didn't pick up! Someone must've been worn out! Haha! Anyways, thanks! I know I did great! I was awesome, right? Although, yeah... For a sec' I was scared Kiku'd win, but then I pulled out that home run and - It was just awesome, right? And no probs, it was fun walking you home! Elizaveta thinks we're **_**together**_**? Seriously? Heh, it's understandable, right? We're, like, **_**always**_** together... **(Cough.) **But anyways, Mr. Chivalrous? Hahaha! Alright, then, just call me Mr. Bond! Or what's that other thing you watch? Dr. Who? I'll be him and you be Rose! Haha! Or in the Star Wars perspective... Ahh, I'm rambling. Sorry, Iggy! **(Pause. Sigh.) **Two years, huh? Well... I wanna visit, but... I'll be uni too. Send me letters? E-mails? Call me? I'll miss y - I mean, yeah, sure I'll catch you later. On Saturday I'm having another baseball match with the guys. You wanna come? I'd appreciate it if you, I dunno, cheered for me? N-not that I really give a damn... A-and Mattie's going on a date with Yaketerina on Sunday, and he wants me to come along for moral support, and I'll be, like, **_**bored out of my mind**_**... so, come with? Please? It's at that fair. You know the one Kiku's been excited about? It's got like lotsa Japanese merchandise. D'you have a yukata? If not, I'll lend you one, 'though it might be too big. I have a green one with silver sparkly **_**stuff**_** on it. You can have that one. It's girly, like you. 'Cause you like fairies, right? Haha! Well, call me! Bye!"**

_"'Merika, I assure you I did _not_ fall asleep right after that message! ...Okay, maybe I did, but don't you dare make fun of me for it! I've been studying endlessly, and - Oh, whatever. Stop boasting, idiot. Your head will get so big it may expload. A-and just because we're together often doesn't make it that we're - that we're... y-you know. _(Nervous chuckle.) _We're like House and Wilson from House M.D. Yes, let's go with that. Although neither of us have a Vicoden addiction. _(Snort.) You_ as James Bond? Honestly, you are not smooth enough to play him. Besides, he's an English spy. Although, he was based off a Canadian one, but... In regards to Dr. Who, I refuse to play Rose! I am a _man_ as you've plainly seen when my shorts fell off in PE - or Gym as you call it - a couple of weeks ago. How embarrassing... I'm glad I gave you a black eye after you made fun of my boxers, by the way. Just healed, has it? Or are you covering it with foundation? Anyway, about England... O-of course I'll write you and call you, you twat... Y-you'd better reply as well, or else I'll find some way to torture you through written communication. Or telepathically. Or I'll hex you with a Harry Potter spell. _(Pause. Long sigh.) _Y-yes, I'd lov - I mean, as I've nothing better to do I suppose I shall attend your game. Matthew...? Oh, right, right. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. Anyway, yes, fine, I'll go with you - providing we won't stop at fast food stalls. I do have a yukata, but I think I may have outgrown it. So yes, I'd be grateful if I could snatch that green one away from you. And I am _not_ girly, Alfred! Git!"_

O-o-O-o-O

**To: Arthur  
From: Alfred**

**Subject: Thanks x**

**Thanks for attending the game yesterday. You seem to be my good luck charm! I won two games in a row with you there! :) You better come to all my games when I'm famous as well. ;) You can sing my national anthem to introduce me. XD Anyways, having fun here?**

_To: Alfred  
From: Arthur  
Subject: RE: Thanks x_

_I refuse to sing the American national anthem. I'm English, you twat. However, I may consider attending a few of your games... Having fun? Your brother and his girlfriend ditched us, and now we're stuck in this noisy arcade. I'm bored as fuck._

**To: Arthur  
From: Alfred**

**Subject: RE: Thanks x**

**Aww, you meanie. :( But in England, you have Britain's Got Talent and stuff. Go on that? XD I'll vote for you!! You can sing the Sex Pistols or something! :P And yeah, my bro did ditch us, huh? I hope he uses protection... You're bored? Aww, fine. Let's go win you a unicorn plushie.**

_To: Alfred  
From: Arthur_

_Subject: RE: Thanks x_

_And America is "borrowing" that show. Your country is a thief. You stole Marvel, and you stole Cadburys. I hate you. Protection?! Al, your brother is more responsible than you are. And I don't want a unicorn plushie! I especially don't want YOU to win me one! I'm not a girl, nor am I your date!_

**To: Arthur  
From: Alfred**

**Subject: RE: Thanks x**

**You are such a girl. You moan so much... lol, that sounded wrooong. XD And too bad, huh? I totally just won you one in like 2 seconds. You know you like it. You're blushiiing, Art~!**

_To: Alfred  
From: Arthur_

_Subject: RE: Thanks x_

_I AM MALE, YOU WANKER! AND I'M NOT BLUSHING! FUCK OFF! :(_

**To: Arthur  
From: Alfred**

**Subject: RE: Thanks x**

**Someone's cranky. You're PMSing, right? C'mon, I'll buy you some chocolate, Mr. I-Pretend-To-Hate-My-BFFs-Chivalry. You're hugging the unicorn.**

_To: Alfred  
From: Arthur_

_Subject: RE: Thanks x_

_Men do not PMS, you prick. BFF? That's a rather GIRLY term, eh, Al? The unicorn has a name. He's called Charlie. And I want milk chocolate._

**To: Arthur  
From: Alfred**

**Subject: RE: Thanks x**

**YOU PMS. :) BFF is not a girly term. :( He's called Charlie. Right, Iggy. Right. I worry for your mental health, dude. Milk chocolate? Ooh, pushing the boat out, huh? ;) You're worth it, I guess. XD ...Can you loan me 10 dollars? xoxo**

_To: Alfred  
From: Arthur_

_Subject: RE: Thanks x_

_No._

**To: Arthur  
From: Alfred**

**Subject: RE: Thanks x**

**Shit! You didn't have to literally SLAP ME!! D: Fine, fine, I'll pay for your chocolate seeing as it's your time of the month... STOP SLAPPING ME!!!**

O-o-O-o-O

**Class Notes**

**Alfred F. Jones**

**Okay, so, I'll level with you, notebook. I never write actual class notes in these. I just doodle and... write some poetry. Don't judge me, notebook. Anyways, you should be honoured. You're my new notebook, and your first page shall consist of my newest poem. It's just called '**_**Arthur**_**' right now, becuase, well, I'm not much of a title guy... and... it sounds more straightforward and... I'll stop now.**

**With emerald eyes that disguise beautiful thoughts,**

**his chapped pink lips speak nought but twisted lies.**

**In spite of his lies, I can understand, his words are caught;**

**when he speaks insults, he's telling me he cares - or tries.**

**In our turbulant friendship, we've laughed and fought,**

**always ending fights by staring in each others eyes.**

**Confusing feelings tell me I should end this sort**

**but I continue to stare into the green depths, full of sparkling fireflies.**

**I wonder how he sees me? The thoughts make me distraught,**

**because I just want to know if I tell him, will he cry?**

**Don't laugh at me, notebook. I rushed it because my bro kept looking over my shoulder. I think he saw. He's totally laughing at me. Maybe someday I'll make actual lyrics and stuff for him... Ughhh, this is confusing. Maybe I'll just draw us in Pon and Zi version... I love Pon and Zi...**

_Class Notes_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Sorry, my precious notebook. You know I usually actually make proper notes in you, but I just can't concentrate. Besides, we're in the summer holidays..._

_Notebook, I think I'm in love._

_I think I'm in love with the most outlandish, irksome, antagonistic, troublesome, handsome, heroic, chivalrous, talented IDIOT._

_Am I mental? I can answer that myself. No, I'm beyond mental. Oh, God. What do I do? He's STRAIGHT! I've known I was bi since I was fourteen or something, but holy fuck. I never thought I'd fall for a straight, baseball-playing, martyrdom-complex American nutter._

_I'm doomed._

_I mean, I even drew a bloody picture of him. With me. Holding hands. CLAMP style._

_Kiku will pay for making me fall in love with those bloody mangas._

_Now I want to attend the London Expo again._

_That isn't the point. Look what the twat's doing to me! I'm spacing everything out unevenly! Like that Elizaveta introduced me to. Bugger. Bugger. Bugger. Bloody hell._

_I'm really head over heels for him, aren't I?_

_PTO for music notes for the song _'Alfred'_. (I know, notebook. I'm whipped.)_

O-o-O-o-O

**"Heeeyyy, Art! How you feeling? Sorry you got sunburnt today. How did you manage that anyway? You were like constantly in the shade. You have such fair skin! Ahaha! By the way, your unicorn trunks were pretty. Haha! Sorry, sorry! Is the sunburn bad? You feeling okay? Call back!"**

_"Afternoon, Alfred. Well, I think it had something to do with when you sort of yanked me up and dragged me into the sea before forcing me to play volley ball with you because your team was _one player short_... Just a wild guess. Yes, I am pale. I grew up where it's - thankfully - commonly cold and rather rainy. But nooo, not here. Here, I must undergo the torturous conditions of _sun_. But no, it isn't _that _bad... I'll be fine. Bye, Al."_

**"Sorry I forced you to play! I didn't know you were that, well, weak. Well, not weak! I mean - you know what I mean! And you better not be lying about being okay. I'm gonna visit you to make sure. See you in about an hour!"**

O-o-O-o-O

**Number One HERO says: You on, Iggy?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Well, the 'online' status says as much._

**Number One HERO says: True. So, your burn gone yet? It was still pretty bad when I saw you yesterday. It looked really sore. =/**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I assure you, I'm fine._

**Number One HERO says: You said that yesterday!**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Yes, well... I mean it this time?_

**Number One HERO says: No sense of self-preservation... -_-;**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Me?! Do you not recall me patching you up last weekend after one of your "American football" games?_

**Number One HERO says: Yeah, but... that's different.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Fuck off. *Rolls eyes*_

**Number One HERO says: Meaaan. :(**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I try._

**Number One HERO says: Hey, Art?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Hm?_

**Number One HERO says: Wanna go out tomorrow? I kinda need to tell you something.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Is everything alright?_

**Number One HERO says: Stop worrying. XD Everything's fine. I can picture your cute li'l worried face right about now.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Shut it. I'm not cute._

**Number One HERO says: You are.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Not._

**Number One HERO says: Take the dang compliment, CUTIE.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: ..._

**Number One HERO says: But seriously, meet me tomorrow at Central Park. Say... half past eleven at night?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Why so late?_

**Number One HERO says: Why not? :P**

_Lonesome Pirate says: You confuse me, Jones._

**Number One HERO says: I try. ;P**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I bet you do. Listen, Al, I'm getting tired._

**Number One HERO says: Aww, okay, sweetie. XD Get some beauty sleep and I'll see you tomorrow! (Y)**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Alright, LOVE. *Rolls eyes* Good night, Al. :)_

**Number One HERO says: G'night, Art. :)**

O-o-O-o-O

_To: Alfred_

_From: Arthur  
Subject: GRR_

_Where. Are. You? It's almost twelve!_

_To: Alfred_

_From: Arthur  
Subject: GRR_

_Why aren't you replying?! I'm getting annoyed._

_To: Alfred_

_From: Arthur  
Subject: GRR_

_Has something happened? Are you okay?_

_To: Alfred_

_From: Arthur  
Subject: GRR_

_If you've stood me up, I'll kick your arse._

**To: Arthur**

**From: Alfred  
Subject: RE: GRR**

**Turn around.**

_**Arthur, I love you.**_

O-o-O-o-O

_Lonesome Pirate says: I can't believe you did that._

**Number One HERO says: You loved it. :)**

_Lonesome Pirate says: You had it up in LIGHTS. How must did that cost?!_

**Number One HERO says: Don't worry about that, stupid. Just... did ya like it?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: ...Obviously... Did I not JUMP you?_

**Number One HERO says: XD True. You surprised me. Thanks for the make out session by the way. ;D**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Hmph..._

**Number One HERO says: You're pretty good at kissing.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I know._

**Number One HERO says: Don't sound so modest, Art.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: *Smirks*_

**Number One HERO says: I do love you, Arthur.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: And I love you._

**Number One HERO says: You took a while to type that. I bet you stared at your screen blushing your head off.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: ..._

**Number One HERO says: Knew it.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Goodbye, Alfred._

**Number One HERO says: Bye bye, sweetheart. (L)**

_Lonesome Pirate says: ... (L)_

O-o-O-o-O

**To: Arthur**

**From: Alfred  
Subject: Aishiteruuu**

**You looked hot in your shorts today. ;)**

_To: Alfred_

_From: Arthur  
Subject: RE: Aishiteruuu_

_Shut up!!! I lost my trousers, all right? Bloody hell, it was fucking embarrassing in those shorts. And people kept laughing at me!_

**To: Arthur**

**From: Alfred  
Subject: RE: Aishiteruuu**

**Who was staring at you? I need to put a sign on your back that says 'PROPERTY OF ALFRED F. JONES' or something. You're **_**mine**_**, got that? xoxoxoxo**

_To: Alfred_

_From: Arthur  
Subject: RE: Aishiteruuu_

_It's cute when you're possessive. Oh, by the way... Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket..._

**To: Arthur**

**From: Alfred  
Subject: RE: Aishiteruuu**

**I know I'm cute. :3 Ahh, you're welcome! Anything for my Iggy. :) You look nice in my jacket. ;D Although it was like a dress on you or something. You're so shooort. XD**

_To: Alfred_

_From: Arthur  
Subject: RE: Aishiteruuu_

_FUCK YOU!!! I'm not short, idiot! I'm not that much shorter than you!_

**To: Arthur**

**From: Alfred  
Subject: RE: Aishiteruuu**

**It's cool that you're older and yet shorter though. Cuuuute. :D I want to hug you right now. :( Meet me at the park?**

_To: Alfred_

_From: Arthur  
Subject: RE: Aishiteruuu_

_I only just got home from your bloody baseball match! Oh, did you see? America beat Canada in hockey. Congratulations on the ego boost._

**To: Arthur**

**From: Alfred  
Subject: RE: Aishiteruuu**

**Aww, c'mon. That was a lot of us. I want it to be just US. You and me. Y'know? C'mooon, Art! And I know, right? Matt was sooo mad. XD**

_To: Alfred_

_From: Arthur  
Subject: RE: Aishiteruuu_

_Bloody hell. Fine, you git. Be there in twenty minutes or I'll castrate you._

**To: Arthur**

**From: Alfred  
Subject: RE: Aishiteruuu**

**Yes, love. :D xoxo**

O-o-O-o-O

_"H-hello, Alfred... It's bloody hot here, you know! Blimey, you idiot... It's still August. It's summer! I'm burning! I knew I shouldn't have worn skinny jeans. Why do I bother trying to look nice for you? Ah! I-I mean, I-I didn't try to look nice f-for you! It was... I just... Fuck off! Y-you'd better be here soon!"_

**"Heyyy, Art! I'm almost there. Just five more minutes! Sorryyy!"**

Beep. Ring, ring.

**"Yello?"**

_"Alfred! I said twenty minutes! It's been thirty! Git!"_

**"Sorry, Artie! I had to stop off for f-- I-I had to get somethin'!"**

_"What was so important to 'stop off for' then?"_

**"Y-you'll see, okay? Anyway! So, you're wearing skinny jeans, huh? Hot. I like your legs."**

_"You-you're so embarrassing!"_

**"Awww, it's okay. Stop going bright red every time I compliment you~"**

_"How would you know? You aren't even here!"_

**"You're **_**always**_** blushing. Hehe."**

_"...You suck."_

**"You love me."**

_"..."_

**"...Right?"**

_"O-of course, idiot... Of course I love you..."  
_

**"Haha! You really are bright red!"**

_"You wouldn't know!"_

**"Actually, I do. Turn around, Iggy..."**

Kiss.

O-o-O-o-O

_Lonesome Pirate says: You did it again, you idiot..._

**Number One HERO says: You blushed so much! You're so cute, Iggy! :)**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Thanks for the flowers... I'm not a girl you know!_

**Number One HERO says: I know, I know. :P You just act like one, always PMSing. Heyyy... Arthuuuur, d'you like cosplaying~? I wanna go to an Expo. Come with me?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Who else is going...? AND I DON'T PMS!_

**Number One HERO says: Kiku, obviously. Maybe Meimei and Michael. Probably most of the East Asians. Uhh... Mattie might go, and Francis. I think. Pleeease come with me!!!**

_Lonesome Pirate says: FRANCIS is going? No. I refuse._

**Number One HERO says: Aw, c'mon... I'll protect you. :)**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I don't need protecting!!! ...But fine, I'll go._

**Number One HERO says: :D I love you, Iggyyy! We have to figure out who we're cosplaying as... Batman and Robin?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I'm not wearing bloody shorts again._

**Number One HERO says: Fine, fine. How about anime characters?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: That sounds all right... Who though?_

**Number One HERO says: Hmm~ Uhhh... Kiku suggested we all either do Vocaloid or Junjou Romantica. I've never seen Junjou Romantica... What's it about? He said you'd be Hiroki... Or Hiro-san or something.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: ...N-nothing you need to concern yourself with! Let's dress as Vocaloid characters..._

**Number One HERO says: Gakupo and Luka? :D**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I don't know those ones..._

**Number One HERO says: You'd so suit Luka... XD**

_Lonesome Pirate says: ...Because?_

**Number One HERO says: Bad tempers. :P You'd have to dye your hair pink though! XD**

_Lonesome Pirate says: No._

**Number One HERO says: Fiiine, wear a wig. :) Please please please! :D We can sing together. XD**

_Lonesome Pirate says: WHAT?! I'm not going to sing, you bloody twat!_

**Number One HERO says: You have nice singing. :) Remember when we went camping with Mattie and Francis that one time? XP**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Oh my God... I thought you were asleep...!_

**Number One HERO says: I wasn't~ Hehe! (L)**

_Lonesome Pirate says: ..._

_[Lonesome Pirate has signed out.]_

O-o-O-o-O

**"Gyaaa! Arthuuuur! You get mad too easily! I **_**liked **_**your singing... S-so, you should be happy! Not angry! Jeez, Art... Please pick up? I wanna hear your voice. We only have the rest of summer before you... b-before you... y'know... leave... So... so, I wanna see you a lot... Call me? Please? I love you, Arthur."**

_"Sorry, Alfred... I was just embarrassed... Uh... I-I'm... I'm outside your house right now... S-so, answer the bloody door, okay? Because... I-I... I have to tell you something..."_

Beep.

**"Arthur?"**

_"A-Alfred..."_

**"Come in! What... What d'you wanna tell me?"**

_"Wh-what bad manners! Aren't you going to offer me a cup of tea or something, brat?"_

**"Tea is disgusting! ...Here, I'll put the damn kettle on..."**

_"Ah... Th-thank you."_

**"So... What's up, Art...?"**

_"I... Um... W-well, I... I wanted t-to tell you... that... th-that I... I lo--!"_

Beep beep beep!

**"Fuck! The alarm! Oh, shit - I forgot I left food in the oven!"**

_"You idiot! Get it out, get it out!"_

**"I am - Fuck!"**

_"Ah - What's wrong?!"_

**"I... I should 'a worn an oven glove or somethin'... heh."**

_"You burnt yourself?! Look, hang on... Okay, the food's out. Run your finger under cold water! Where's your first aid kit?"_

**"I'm okay--"**

_"Where is it?!"_

**"Top cupboard..."**

_"Okay... Ahh..."_

**"So small. Hehe."**

_"Oh, sod off. Prick."_

**"Jerk."**

_"Git."_

**"Bitch."**

_"Oh, shut it. Here, put some salve on that... It looks painful. Are you okay?"_

**"It's only a first degree burn, it ain't bad. I'll be fine - I'm a hero, ain't I?"**

Smile.

_"So arrogant! Oh, for goodness sake - give it here, you incapable twat."_

**"Hey, I was gettin' there!"**

_"Of course. Hold still, it may sting a little..."_

**"OW!"**

_"Don't be such a baby."_

**"It huuurts!"**

Pause.

Kiss.

_"B-better?"_

Bluuush.

**"Y-yeah..."**

Silence.

_"Th-there, it's done. So, j-just be careful, okay? Why were you cooking anyway?"_

**"Oh! I... I was makin' somethin'..."**

_"Really."_

**"A cake."**

_"Oh."_

**"You look bitter."**

_"What should I care?!"_

**"...I made it for you."**

_"So what?! - O-oh... I-I see..."_

**"You thought it was for someone else?"**

...

Nod.

**"What? Why? I love **_**you**_**, Arthur!"**

_"Th-that Michelle girl is always on your team when you play baseball..."_

**"Michelle? She's just my friend! Arthur, you're so stupid..."**

_"Hey! ...O-oi, what are you--?"_

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

_"A-ah... Wh-what was that for, i-idiot...?"_

Kiss.

**"I love you, Arthur."**

Hug.

Cling.

_"...I love you too, Alfred... More than anything... I love you too."_

Kiss.

O-o-O-o-O

Laboured breathing.

**"A-Arthur...?"**

_"..."_

**"Please say something..."**

_"Wh-what do you want me to say...?"_

**"You... You don't hate me, do you...?"**

_"What? You idiot, of course I don't! I wouldn't have done something like that if I hated you! Moron! Gya - ow..."_

**"D-does it hurt?"**

_"...Kind of..."_

**"...It was my first time too."**

Bluuuuuuuuuuuush.

_"...Alfred?"_

**"Yeah...?"**

_"The reason I came over today... was because... I-I wanted to tell you that I... To you, I feel... I-I love you. That's why I came here. Because I love you, Alfred..."  
_

**"Arthur..."**

Grin.

Hug.

**"I love you too! I love to hear you say that. I love you. I love you."**

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

_"A-ah...! Alfred, n-not again! We-we only just... did it..."_

**"You're so cute though..."**

_"Nnn... haa... A-Alfred..."_

**"I'm in love with you, Arthur."**

O-o-O-o-O

_Lonesome Pirate says: I'm leaving tomorrow._

**Number One HERO says: Yeah, I know.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Al... I'm going to miss you._

**Number One HERO says: I'll miss you too... Call me? I don't wanna type this stuff... I wanna talk.**

_[Lonesome Pirate has signed off.]_

Ring, ring.

**"Hey."**

_"Hi."_

...

_"Alfred..."_

His voice was shakey. Was he crying?

_"I don't want to go."_

**"Art... I don't want you to go either, but... we'll see each other again. When we finish uni, we can be together again!"**

Sob.

**"A-Arthur... Are you crying?"**

Sob. Sniff.

_"O-of course not, you idiot... I never cry..."_

**"...I'm coming over, okay?"**

_"Y-you can't... We're - my brothers and I, that is - are packing... We're leaving tomorrow at two in the morning."_

**"S-so soon?"**

_"Yeah... I..." _Swallow, shakey breath. _"I keep getting distracted by all of the notes we've written and-and all the things you've given me and our pictures and... God, Alfred... I'll miss you so much. I love you."_

**"I love you too, Arthur... I'm gonna miss you too. But please stop crying. You're makin' me tear up. I hate to hear you sad..."**

_"I'm sorry..."_

**"God, no, don't apologise... Man, I just wanna hold you and kiss you and..."**

_"This better not turn into phone sex." _Smile. _"But I agree... I want you right now..."_

**"I love you, Arthur."**

_"I love you too, Alfred."_

O-o-O-o-O

"Oi, li'l bro, we're leaving now. C'mon, grab our luggage for us, would ya?"

_"Fuck off, Ádhamh."_

"Someone's on their time o' the month, eh?"

"Shut up, Ádhamh."

"What? Why, Aedan? You don't usually give a damn."

Whisper.

"He what...? That Alfred brat?"

_"Please be quiet." _Closed eyes.

Hand on shoulder. "C'mon, Arthur. We gotta be goin' now."

_"Okay, Cailean..."_

"I'll get the luggage, just hurry up. You're too weak to carry it all, you're such a girl."

No retort.

**"H-hey, wait!"**

...What?

Did he imagine that?

He didn't see him.

_"Did you hear that, Cai...?"_

"Hear what?"

_"...Nothing, don't worry."_

**"No! No! Wait! Arthur, hang on!"**

"Security! A young man is trying to get past!"

**"No! Listen, my boyfriend's getting on that plane - Please, just lemme say goodbye!"**

"I'm sorry, sir. We can't permit that."

**"Please, please... please! I have to say goodbye! ARTHUR! Arthur, I LOVE YOU!"**

"Security!"

O-o-O-o-O

Ring. Ring, ring. Riiing. Beep. "_Hello. You have reached the voicemail of Arthur Kirkland. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you when I can_."

**"Arthur... I tried to find you at the airport. I didn't make it in time. I'm sorry. Funny story, though... Security grabbed me. I imagined your hands running over my body and got hard while the guard was searching me. He freaked, totally flipped. When Mattie picked me up, he was sooo embarrassed! ...Arthur, I miss you so much already. I love you."**

Ring. Ring, ring. Riiing. Beep. "_Hello. You have reached the voicemail of Arthur Kirkland. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you when I can_."

**"You haven't called back. I left you a message yesterday! Arthur, please call me back. I **_**need **_**to hear your voice."**

Ring. Ring, ring. Riiing. Beep. "_Hello. You have reached the voicemail of Arthur Kirkland. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you when I can_."

**"I'm getting worried, Arthur. What's going on?"**

Ring. Ring, ring. Riiing. "Well, hello thar! My name's Ádhamh and I've hijacked my li'l bro's phone. Who the fuck are ya and why're you takin' over me little brothers phone? You some kind of peadophile stalker? If so, where do you live and how would you like to be killed?"

**"Uhh... My name's... Alfred?"**

"Ya don't sound too sure about that, Mr. Peadophile."

**"I ain't no peadophile! I'm Arthur's-- f-friend."**

"...Ohhh! His _boyfriend_, right? He told me about some pretty boy he fell for. He was acting like, well, more of a girl than usual."

**"Can I talk to Arthur? Please?"**

"I dunno, can ya?"

**"**_**May**_** I?"**

"Nah."

**"Why the fuck not?!"**

"Don't get yer knickers in a twist, ya fag. Arthur can't answer right now."

**"Why not?"**

"Well, he sorta collapsed."

**"WHAT?!"**

"Fuck, you can yell!"

**"What the fuck happened?!"**

"He just overworked himself. As usual. He'll be fine, he's just dehydrated and exhausted 'cause he's so dumb."

**"He isn't dumb!"**

"Chill. I'm his brother, I'm s'posed to sound horrible. Anyways, I'll let him now you called, Mr. Peado. Nice meetin' ya."

Beeeep.

O-o-O-o-O

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_Alfred, I'm sorry my brother answered my phone! The wanker went through my trousers when I was unconscious. I'm sorry you were so worried. I finally listened to your messages on my phone. I'm glad Ádhamh didn't delete them, or I'd have killed him. In any case, I'm terribly sorry I didn't return your calls. I have horrible luck, you know. It was my first bloody day at Oxford (it's bloody AMAZING, Al! It's just... blimey! How's Yale? Is it as prestigious as I've been told?) and I fucking stacked down the bloody stairs. It's not so bad. My vision just went blur and black around the edges, and suddenly I felt really dizzy and just fell. Want to know something embarrassing? You were my last thought before I fainted, and my first when I woke up. My brothers were laughing when I woke up and told me I was... well, in their words, "Moaning your boyfriend's name pleadingly." I did not do such a thing! I merely woke up and... well, I did dream of you. Not in a bad way! It wasn't a... you know, one of THOSE dreams... Oh, you know what I'm saying!_

_Anyway, I'm alright now. I'm sorry if I worried you, Alfred. I miss you a lot._

_Lots of love,_

_Arthur "Iggy" Kirkland._

_x_

_PS: I heard you at the airport. I just thought it was too good to be true. You got... HARD... thinking of ME?_

**Arthur Kirkland,**

**I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're okay now, Iggy. I'm sorry. If I were there, I'd have definitely caught you and carried you home! Or something less embarrassing but still heroic. But really, Art, I wish I was there to help. Take care of yourself, ya dumb Brit, you here me? Or you'll have me to answer to when I see you again!**

**Yale's great, but... it'd be more awesome if you were with me.**

**That's fantastic! I didn't know I was so important to you! Haha! What did you dream about me then? Heh. I've been thinking about you non-stop as well, Iggy.**

**Your brothers are really weird, Arthur... seriously. Which one of 'em will give you away at our wedding?**

**You heard me at the airport? At least you know I'm not lying then. And yeah, I gt hard thinking of you, idiot! You've gotta dress up as a cop sometime, no kidding.**

**Love you,**

**Alfred "Amerika" F. Jones.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo!!!**

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_Well, I appreciate your chivalry, Mr. Jones._

_Hey, who's dumb?! I'm in Oxford, you fool! I'm not stupid! I can take care of myself!_

_You can be so sweet. I wish I were with you._

_I'm not revealing my dreams to you, idiot!_

_Wedding?! We're both MEN, remember? And I'm not the girl of the relationship._

_As in... role playing?_

_Love,_

_Arthur "Iggy" Kirkland._

_x_

_PS: Get your arse on MSN! I've downloaded it again here now, so I can talk there. It's cheaper and easier._

O-o-O-o-O

**Number One HERO says: ARTHUR!!! *Glomps***

_Lonesome Pirate says: Hello, Alfred._

**Number One HERO says: Ya could sound a little more enthusiastic!**

_Lonesome Pirate says: ...Go on webcam._

**Number One HERO says: Eh?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Just do it._

[Lonesome Pirate sent an invitation to start webcam. Accept / Decline]

[Number One HERO accepted the invitation to start webcam]

**Number One HERO says: ...Oh my God, Arthur.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Don't you like it...?_

**Number One HERO says: You took it seriously? You didn't have to dress up for me...**

_Lonesome Pirate says: So, you don't like it then...?_

**Number One HERO says: Don't be stupid, of course I like it. You look great. I want to touch you.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: Don't say such crude thingds on here, idioyt!!_

**Number One HERO says: I spot a few spelling mistakes. Getting flustered?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: You can already see me, so you already know I'm blushing, git._

**Number One HERO says: I miss holding you and kissing you. And stroking your hair.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: So do I..._

**Number One HERO says: Art? Do what I'm doing on webcam. (L)**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I'm not making a heart shape with my hands! That's embarrassing!_

**Number One HERO says: Please?**

_Lonesome Pirate says: ...You brat. (L)_

**Number One HERO says: Thank you, Art. :) I love you.**

_Lonesome Pirate says: I love you too._

O-o-O-o-O

**"Hey, Art. It's been two weeks since we last spoke online. I've been busy, and I bet you have too. I just called to say I miss you. Bye, love."**

_"Hi, Al. Sorry this reply is a week late. Yeah, I moved onto campus since it's taking so long to get to school from home. I'd been waking up at four in the morning to deliver papers before getting to the train station at five. It's been hectic. I've got two bloody jobs because the fucking student fees are so expensive. It's insane. How are you? I miss you too."_

**"Hi'ya, Art. I'm really exhausted right now. Haven't slept 'cause of a ten thousand word thesis I had to write. Still ain't finished. Love you, bye."**

_"Hello, Alfred. You should take care of yourself too, idiot. Please be careful. I... I'm lonely without you, you know. It's been ten weeks since we last spoke. I miss you."_

_"Hey, Al... You haven't called back in two more weeks. What's... Is everything okay? I... I'm... I miss you lots. I love... you... Bye."_

_"Alfred, please. I'm getting scared. Why aren't you answering?"_

**"Arthur, hey. Sorry I haven't called in a while. Me and Mattie had to move. I'm still going to Yale, but it took a long time to get used to the move. Oh, and I changed my number. It's now 020 7894 4325. Did you... leave me any messages? Talk later, I just got to uni. Bye for now."**

_"You fucking wanker! I was so fucking worried! I could strangle you! I thought something terrible had happened! Yes, I left you messages! You bastard, I was so scared!"_

**"Yo, Arthur... I'm sorry I worried you so much. Please don't be upset. I should've called, I know, and I'm really sorry. I missed you so much. I still do. It's nearly summer soon. Two more months. Can one of us fly over? I miss you. Love you, Art."**

_"Hullo. I-I can't fly over, Alfred. You know I'm not exactly high class, and I'm already running up high debts with the university since I moved to live on campus. I don't want you to have to spend too much either. _(Pause. Shakey breath.) _I miss you."_

**"God, Art, you really know how to make my heart skip a beat. You were crying again, weren't you? Aw, man... You have no idea how badly I wanna hold you right now... **(Sigh.) **I miss you so much... I love you, Arthur."**

**"You haven't called me back since last week. I'm... I'm gettin' worried too. Jeez, was this how you felt? Please call me to say you're okay. Love you, bye."**

_"Sorry for the delay, Al. Happy early birthday. It's July the fourth in a week. I wish I could be there to celebrate it with you properly. I miss you. Love you, bye."_

**"Sorry for the delay on my part as well! Yeah, it was my birthday yesterday. I... I got your present... **(Pause.) **I miss you so damn much. I... uhh... just wow, man. Where'd you buy that chocolate? It was awesome. A-and... I'm blushing right now, by the way... the photos you sent me were even more awesome. Uh. Well. **(Swallow.) **I gotta go, a cold shower's calling me. Catch you later, Art. Aishiteru."**

_"Uh, well, erm... I took some cooking classes, and, er, I made you a cake but I couldn't send that. S-so, I made you chocolate. I... You liked it then? Blimey, I'm blushing as well... B-bye, Al! L-love you!"_

**"You took classes for me? Aww... Thanks, Art... You're amazing! We're half way through summer, Art. I've been playing baseball everyday to distract myself from the loneliness. I keep thinking I'll see you on the bleachers cheering me on. I miss you."**

O-o-O-o-O

**"We're already in our second year of uni! Can you believe it? We'll see each other someday soon, I promise! For sure! God, I miss you. I love you. I love you, I love you. Did you get my Christmas present? I got yours, 'though I really wish I could just have **_**you**_** for my present... Love ya, bye!"**

_"You-you embarrassing twit... Yes, I received your present. How could you buy me lingerie?! My brothers saw! Y-you are SO embarrassing! ...Love you too."_

**"Haha! Your brothers saw? That's kinda embarrassing! You've gotta wear it for me though! Pleeeaaase? Bye for now, Art!"**

_"No way am I going to wear that. Ever. Goodbye for now, Alfred. I love you."_

**"Art, you won't believe the news! I've actually got a proper baseball game in November! Can you **_**believe **_**it?! It'll be my first real, proper, actual game! ...I... **(Sigh. Groan.) **I just wish you were here to cheer for me... **(Long pause.) **I'll see you later. I love you. Bye."**

_"I'll be getting you an early Christmas present."_

O-o-O-o-O

"Alfred F. Jones steps up, brandishing his infamous bat. You know, apparently his lover bought it for him, Ken."

"Really, Cath? That's a nice tale, quite sweet. Oh, look! The pitcher's about to make his move..."

"I bet Jones's lover is cheering for him! Think that she's here?"

"Maybe, I wouldn't be surprised. Oh! And they've pitched - Ohh, it's a strike!"

"Strike one!"

"Come on, Jones! Your lover's probably cheering for you, so hit the ball for her!"

"Strike two!"

"Jones seems to be nervous! It is his first real match, after all. So-- what the hell? Who's that? H-hey, that's my mic--"

_"Oi, Alfred no baka! Hit a bloody homerun or I'll never come to one of your matches again! You git! Win the game!"_

"Hey, you can't be in here--"

"Look, man! He hit it! Alfred F. Jones, a newbie in the ranks, hit that ball with so much force - It's going, it's going... It's outta there! He hit it outta the park! It's a homerun!"

_"Well done, Al..."_

Smile.

O-o-O-o-O

Gasp. Moan. Whimper. Scream.

**"D-does it hurt...?"**

_"You asked that last time, idiot... I'll be fine, since it's you..."_

**"I'll try to be gentle."**

_"I'm not a girl."_

**"I know, but so what? You're important to me... So, I don't wanna hurt you..."**

_"I love you... I m-missed you. I love you, Alfred..."_

**"Arthur... I love you too... I can't believe you came here. How...?"**

_"I told you... I have an early Christmas present for you. Last year... _(Blush. Sideways glance.) _Y-y-you said you wanted m-me..."_

**"Oh... Arthur, I'm so in love with you."**

_"I love you too... Alfred..."_

O-o-O-o-O

_**Axis Powers Hetalia**_ **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**This took fricking AGES to write... it's in a format I don't usually use... and I had so much bloody homework... I'm just going to knock myself out now. Later, guys. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
